Valtor
Valtor (called Baltor in the 4Kids) is the third main villain after Lord Darkar. Personality Profile He is a strong wizard who would love nothing more than to be the most powerful wizard of them all. To do so, he turns people into monsters that willingly serve him, and places a mark that looks like a "V" on other people, so they too will serve him, in order to conquer each planet or realm. He, like Bloom, was born from the Dragon Fire, but unlike Bloom, he was born from its dark side. He was with the Three Ancient Witches when they destroyed Domino; He was once Ms. Griffin's companion when they were young. It was at this time that he met Bloom's parents, Queen Miriam and King Oritel of Domino, who were both much stronger than him. He was sent to the Omega Dimension the day Domino was defeated. According to the original version, when the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, a piece of its Flame mixed with the original Darkness. This piece of the Dragon's Flame was found by the Ancestresses, who shaped it into a boy. They raised this boy as if he were their own son and made him one of the most powerful wizards existing. When he became old enough they sent him to conquer all the dimensions. He was together with his "mothers" when they attacked Domino, but was sealed during the final battle with the witches into the Omega Dimension by Queen Miriam and King Oritel for about 17 long years, until the Trix found and freed him. Season 3 Not long after Darkar's defeat, the Trix were captured from Realix, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension for the Evil they did in the first and second seasons. However Icy managed to free herself, being the Witch of Ice, as well as her sisters, and found a frozen man condemned to the Omega Dimension for eternity. Icy freed him to give him to the frost snakes of the Omega Dimension as food, but he defeated the snakes and, with the help of the Trix, broke open the Portal of the Omega Dimension, and put his mark on the mermaids guarding the Omega Portal to make them his slaves. After that, he imprisoned the mermaid queen, Queen Ligea, in her own prisons and made most of the mermaids his slaves. For some time he remained on Andros, staying near the Inter-dimensional Portal, from where he went to many Realms to steal their magical treasures, beginning with the magical Sun of Solaria, where he allied with Countess Cassandra and Chimera, where he first saw Bloom and immediately felt a connection with her. When the Winx go to Andros to help Layla, he reveals his true intentions of becoming the supreme sorcerer of the Universe to Bloom and tells her that there is a connection between them, before blinding Layla. After Valtor attacks the peaceful realm of Aspairo, the whole Magic Dimension is put in state of emergency, and Miss Faragonda reveals to Bloom that Valtor was in fact made from a piece of the Dragon Fire which mixed with the original Darkness that the Ancestral Witches found, and that he fought along the Witches against the Company of Light founded by Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Miriam. Shortly after, Valtor allied with Princess Diaspro so as to get rid of Bloom. Valtor later decided to take his revenge from the members of the Company of Light and took over Cloud Tower, imprisoning Miss Griffin, who once served the Ancestresses with him, but betrayed him and joined the Company of Light. He then proceeded to attack Alfea, along with the Trix and the witches of Cloud Tower he had turned into his slaves. After a heated battle in the forest with Valtor, Miss Faragonda disappeared and was later found by the Pixies, turned into a tree. After the Winx turn Faragonda back into herself, they go to Andros where the negative energy escaping from the open Omega Portal was clashing with the energy of Andros, causing both worlds to be on the point of destruction, and Tecna ends by sacrificing herself to close the Portal, allowing her to be sealed within the Omega Dimension. The sadness at the loss of Tecna is so great Winx go to attack Valtor at Cloud Tower, in which the only thing they gain is the freedom of Miss Griffin, but Bloom was devastated when Valtor told her that he defeated her birth parents. Following this, Bloom went to Pyros to become stronger, but Valtor sent the Trix to attack her, in vain as Bloom was able to gain her Enchantix and saved the Winx (including Tecna) and the Specialists from the Omega Dimension. Valtor later broke into the Museum of Magix to steal a relic, the Agador Box, and managed to get hold of it, despite the Winx's and Nabu's (then disguised as Ophir) intervention and by using his cunning mind and places all the spells he stole in it to get stronger (it had the property of being able to contain all the magic placed in it). Valtor's influence of Solaria is removed when the Winx reveal that Countess Cassandra and Chimera allied with him and are arrested. In order to defeat him, the Winx obtain the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. As a diversion to sneak into Alfea and steal all the spells stored there, he tricks Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin into fighting each other by asking them to duel him and putting them under a spell, and causes Cloud Tower to disappear. At Alfea, he is attacked by the Winx, but tells Bloom that he absorbed her parents in his body when she was on the point of destroying him with the Water Stars, and the Winx break into Cloud Tower after they find out that Valtor only made it invisible, and Bloom was able to contact the essence of the Ancestresses which was still present there, and found out from the Ancient Witches that Valtor never defeated or absorbed her parents, but that they were still alive in a place unreachable by magic. Greatly weakened, Valtor assumed his original, demon-like form and used the Spell of the Elements to flood Cloud Tower, send tornadoes to Red Fountain, burn Alfea and cause an earthquake at Magix. Bloom tried to find Valtor to stop him, initially falling into a trap, but found Valtor and challenging him to a pitiless battle under Lake Roccaluce, during which the Winx were able to free all the spells Valtor had stolen which returned to their places of origin, even if he had managed to capture the Water Stars earlier, except the Spell of the Elements, which he called back to him. As the spell returned to him, the water of the lake, which was flooding Cloud Tower, also went back to its original place, and the Winx left him in the caves under the lake. Even the Trix abandoned him when he asked them to catch the Winx because they had seen his true form, he was defeated and had lost all his spells. Using all his energy so as not to lose the Spell of the Elements, the water of the lake overpowered him, seemingly drowning him. With all the stolen spells back into their proper places, all the Realms where Valtor wreaked havoc returned to normal. However he was not dead, as Bloom could still feel his presence, and captured the Specialists when they went to find Valtor's body, thinking he was dead. He left Helia, and told him to inform the Winx that he kidnapped the other Specialists and to meet him at the Omega Portal, on Andros, where he forced Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna to respectively fight copies of Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy created from the Spell of the Elements, and the Winx were almost defeated until Bloom used her Dragon Fire to hit Valtor. Valtor was almost completely defeated, when the Ancestresses told him that the Dragon Fire was waiting for him and that he had to return to it as punishment for having wasted his powers in his thirst of revenge. They tried to use him to accomplish their own revenge and ordered him destroy the whole Magic Dimension after turning him into his original form permanently since, while they could not influence the outer world from where they were, they could still influence Valtor as he was their son. He was about to cross the Inter-dimensional Portal of Andros to accomplish his mothers' orders, when the Winx arrived and, using a spell, Bloom made her spirit enter Valtor's body and extinguished his Dragon Fire with her Fairy Dust, destroying him for good, despite Valtor telling her to join him and fight the Ancestresses together with him to save Oritel and Miriam since they were the ones who caused her parents to disappear, as she knew he was lying again. Magical Abilities Valtor has a huge array of spells and abilities. His trademark spell is the Mark of Valtor, an enchantment that puts its target under Valtor's command. The Mark can also turn people into monsters (like mermaids from Andros) and boost one's magical abilities (like Chimera and Cassandra). Also, he has a very fearsome spell called Grasp of Darkness, which renders somebody blind, similar to Darcy's Optical Darkness, except that it's permanent and impossible to break except using fairy dust. Other attacks include firing bolts of energy, flames, and telekinesis. In "Wizard's Anger" is revealed that Valtor can turn into a huge demon. In this form, he's much bigger stronger, has enhanced magic resistance, and has wings, despite being able to fly without them. However, as seen in "A New Beginning" he can use his wings to rise powerful winds. Another of his skills is that he is an expert at telling lies, which he has done several times throughout the third season, which people can easily believe, even easier than the lies which the other villains in the series have said, and which appear to be sometimes more effective than using magic. He appears to have a more cunning mind than most of the other villains to have appeared in the series, and uses it very efficiently, like when he told everyone that he would steal the Eye of the Ancestresses (an ancient relic) at the Museum of Magix so that the security places it in the Agador Box, which was what he in fact wanted to steal. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies Category:Wizards Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Male Characters